


Breeding Ground: Gratitude

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Multi, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter and five of his daughters (Theresa "Teddy" Tonks, Cordelia Malfoy, Rhea Chang, Lily Luna Potter, and Victoire Weasley) have fun together when they decide to thank him for saving their lives.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Breeding Ground: Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamatt09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/gifts).



Theresa "Call Me Teddy" Tonks, Cordelia Malfoy, Rhea Chang, Lily Luna Potter and Victoire Weasley all watched in awe as their shared father and escort on their little impromptu shopping spree, Harry Potter, single-handedly battled the people who, still furious over the outcome of the war, foolishly thought that he would be an easy target to attack when surrounded by five young women. This was proven not to be the case however as soon all his opponents crumpled on the floor, groaning in pain, too broken to continue fighting.

"And that should teach you, and anyone else who wishes to attempt something so suicidal, to consider trying and fighting me again," Harry growled as he waved his wand and sent their unconscious bodies flying far away from him. A crowd had gathered around, gazing in awe, but they dissipated when the dark-haired wizard snapped his fingers. "Now if you don't mind, I have five lovely ladies to escort back home. Teddy, Delia, Rhea, Lily, Vic, come on." The five young women obediently followed, entranced at the power that radiated off of him, trying their hardest to act unaffected by the chaos that had just passed. When they reached the corner of the street, five hands gripped onto Harry's outstretched arm, savoring the sensation of feeling his taut muscles beneath the silky cloth of his shirt as he Disapparated.

When the six of them landed, the five women instantly realized where they were. They were in Harry's bedchambers, with its soft white silk sheets, gold-colored curtains and mahogany headboards. The bed was large enough for an army of women - a theory that had, indeed, been tested many times - and certainly very comfortable, as befitting a man of his status and power. The six of them sat on the bed, with the five women gazing at Harry adoringly, starting to become wet at the way he looked back at them unblinkingly even as he was being stripped of his clothing by them and pressing kisses to his body. Without anyone saying anything, they were soon all naked and Harry smirked as he saw five lovely beauties lying down and waiting for him to ravish them senseless. This was a frequent event in his life, but no less fun each time.

"Let me see, eeny meeny miny moe...hmm..." His finger circled around them, one by one, as he took his sweet time choosing and built up anticipation inside of their bodies. The hand that wasn't pointing at the women was placed on his cock, lifting it up a little to display it in its full glory. And what a glorious cock it was too.

Harry reached out for Rhea first, pressing his lips against hers as he slowly stroked his hands down her slender body, enjoying the way she moaned and reacted to him and the softness of her skin, the curve of her waist and hips, the shapely muscles of her long legs. Without further ado he impaled his daughter onto his hard cock in one go, massaging her breasts afterwards. Theresa grabbed Victoire by the hair and skillfully manipulated the blonde so that she was on her hands and knees, whilst simultaneously morphing her pussy so that it stuck out in the shape of a cock that quite resembled Harry's in length and girth. She then shoved her makeshift cock into the part-Veela blonde, who screamed at the invasion even as she eagerly bucked her hips back against the blue-haired girl's. Cordelia and Lily were fingering each other, their breasts mashed together as their lips moved against each other's.

"Mmm, Daddy, this is so good. You like that too, don't you? You get off on it as much as I do - the thought of your own seed coming back to collect your seed from you. Oh, I like this very much."

Rhea was having great fun riding her father, dirty words falling effortlessly from her lips. Her firm, ample breasts bounced in his face and her long, dark hair stuck to her sweaty and flushed cheeks and neck as his hands guided the movement of her hips, making her moan. Harry sat up just enough to lick her nipples, using Parseltongue to make his tongue vibrate against the hardened nubs, relishing in his daughter's cries of approval. Victoire and Cordelia were now entwined with each other, eating each other's pussies out, whilst Lily was in the same position as Rhea, riding Theresa's morphed cock while squeezing the blue-haired girl's balls. Harry closed his eyes and began conjuring tentacles, burying one into the arseholes of all the women present. That was what pushed Rhea over the edge and made her orgasm, throwing her head back with a loud scream as her body trembled, rocking her back and forth against the two large cocks penetrating her. In the aftermath of such intense pleasure, she slumped over, falling unconscious. One down, four to go.

Cordelia was next. She opted to first sit on his face, knowing that the vibrations of his tongue when he spoke Parseltongue would feel amazing. And Harry was never one to deny a woman the pleasure of being eaten out, so he spread her open with his hands and began licking. This meant his cock was unoccupied, of course, and so Victoire perched onto it without delay and started to move her hips up and down. Lily watched with wide, open eyes and she would have protested had not her mouth been occupied with Theresa's cock and her pussy and arse filled with Harry's tentacles. Oh, this felt so good, and she knew the other women also deserved to have their bodies coated by their father's thick and potent seed. So she did not selfishly complain and Harry appreciated that, so he used his magic to make the tentacle inside her pussy, hitting her spot so perfectly, also brush against her clit every so often. Oh, he could probably have bred all of them if he wanted to...and what was stopping him? Certainly none of his beautiful daughters would disagree with him.

The combined forces of all five women's impending orgasms fueled Harry's energy. Cordelia arched backwards and screamed out his name as her hips bucked uncontrollably on Harry's face, her skin reddening rapidly. Victoire's mouth fell open in a silent cry of ecstasy and she started to spasm on Harry's large, meaty cock, all the previous tension she felt dissipating in one glorious rush of release as she felt her father come inside of her. Theresa gripped onto Lily's wavy red hair with both hands as she came. Her load was so large that Lily couldn't swallow all of it, leaving some to drip down her chin and neck, resting on her full breasts. Lily, too, couldn't prevent the inevitable and came at the exciting visual of all her half-sisters hitting their peak. She clenched down hard on the tentacles invading her holes, saturating them with her come even as they slipped away from her.

"Hello Daddy, I hope your fingers are ready for me."

Theresa morphed her cock back into her pussy as she sat on Harry's fingers, generously leaving his real cock for Lily to enjoy. And while Lily very much wanted to take his cock into her pussy, she wanted to try something else more. She bent down and cradled the fleshy cock with her perky breasts. It slipped into her cleavage like it was always meant to be there, and she began moving her breasts, working up and down with him. A true father-daughter team effort, if she did say so herself, as Harry moved his hips and fucked her breasts, smearing Theresa's come all over his cock.. She didn't get his seed, but she didn't want it there, she wanted it inside of her. And speaking of Theresa's come, she once again blew a load all over Harry's fingers, her hair flashing through all the colors of the rainbow before settling back to her usual blue. Leaving Lily as the only one who did not come yet, between the two of them. So, without further ado, she opened her legs and invitingly showed off her bare pussy for him. Harry got the hint and sat up, crawling over to her. He then sank his cock into her as her legs bracketed his torso, and began pounding into her. Occasionally he even slapped her arse cheeks, making her murmur approvingly into his ear. The snugness of Lily's tight pussy threatened to bring Harry to an early conclusion. Of course, with five of his sexy daughters close to him, it was no problem for him to be ready to go again but he didn't want to ruin such a good thing so quickly.

"Oh, Daddy, you've no idea how much I've missed this," Lily purred into his ear. She stroked his arms and leaned up to kiss his jaw, but then lay back again and arched her back as he rubbed her nipples. "Show me again, what a true man does to a woman."

Harry aimed to please, as always. And so he worked his precious flower over, rocking into her body over and over again, with one of his fingers inserted into her arse. She squeezed down on him, her legs wrapped around his arse, as the two of them came together. Meanwhile, the four other women lay in a square formation, licking between each other's legs. An infinite polygon of pleasure, and Harry would gladly help by creating tentacles to bury into their pussies so they could lick around him. Nobody could say he was not a caring father, after all. And soon the six of them came, and the room was saturated in sexual energy. Lily's pussy dripped with Harry's come as she lay panting on the bed, and as he pulled away from her, her four half-sisters came crawling towards her, ready to lick his gift out of her.

Yes, just another reward that came with being a hero.


End file.
